Field of the Invention
This invention relates to catalyst compositions of matter comprising iron carbide supported on a surface modified titania support. More particularly, this invention relates to Fischer-Tropsch catalyst compositions comprising iron carbide supported on a surface modified titania support, wherein said support comprises a surface modifying oxide of tantalum, vanadium, niobium or mixture thereof supported on the surface of said titania and wherein at least a portion of said surface modifying oxide is in a non-crystalline form.